


Something Worth Saving

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Joyce have been dating a few weeks when she finds out he's a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> **Title:** Something Worth Saving  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Joyce Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,249  
>  **Summary:** Angel and Joyce have been dating when she finds out he's a vampire.  
>  **A/N:** written for velvetwhip I really hope you like it. This one wasn't as angsty as you wanted and I'm going to try again but I hope you will accept this one until the other one is ready.

“You’re a what?” With a look of utter confusion on her face, Joyce stared at the man she had been dating for the last three weeks. In her mind their budding relationship had been as close to perfect as nothing else in her life had ever been. But now she wasn’t so sure. At this point she wasn’t sure of anything. Joyce shook her head. She refused to believe it. There was no way he could be what he said he was. She’d seen some of them and none of them had ever looked like him. 

Angel walked closer as he repeated, “I’m a vampire.”

Air escaped her lungs from the breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. She had been praying it was a joke. Not a very good one of course but a joke nonetheless. “I don’t understand. Why are you telling me this now, why not sooner?” Before she had begun to have feelings for a monster.

A wave of sadness ran through his body. “Right there, that look on your face, that’s the reason I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to see that look. I was positive if you knew what I was you wouldn’t even give me a chance.” He glanced down at her. “And I was right.” It wasn’t a question but a simple statement of fact. “I know what you’re thinking. I’m not a monster, I was a long time ago but I’m not now. Or at least I don’t think I am. I don’t drink human blood it’s p...” Angel let his voice trail off. Maybe she didn’t need to know about his blood consumption.

“I...” She swallowed hard. There was a lot she could say, so much she should say but all of it lodged in her throat as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

“Say something.” His voice was husky as he pleaded. “I...”

She held out her hand to stop him. “I don’t know what to say.” Her heels clicked loudly on the hardwood floor as she began to pace. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she stopped pacing to stand in front of him. “Did you know my daughter is the slayer?” By the look on his face she knew she had her answer. That was the reason he had started seeing her. It was the only thing that made sense. “You son of a bitch. You used me.” Her words were husky from tears she refused to let fall. _How could she have been so stupid?_ She should have known better. 

“Please, Joyce, let me explain.”

Against her better judgement Joyce put on her very best ‘This had better be good’ face, clamped her mouth shut, crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to attempt to explain.

“Yes, I did know your daughter is the slayer.” He ignored Joyce’s ‘I knew it face’ and continued, “But that wasn’t the reason I asked you out the day we first met. The first day I had lied. I didn’t just happen to be in the neighborhood, I came to your house to check out the slayer, the whole know your en...” At her narrowed eyes, he cleared his throat. “But then you pulled up and I was...” Angel didn’t take his eyes off of her as he ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier. “I watched you get out of the car with your grocery bags and promptly drop them. Every part of my body screamed for me to not get involved but I couldn’t resist.” He leaned his head down towards her and whispered near her ear, “I couldn’t resist you.”

Her breath caught in her throat not only at the words but at his nearness as well. Joyce gave herself a mental shake and took a step backwards. It didn’t matter what Angel said it couldn’t, she wouldn’t let it. The truth was no matter how much she liked him, and damn did she like him but... She’d always felt a little guilty dating him because he had looked so young and now that she knew he was really... they could... But she knew better. She had to break it off with him before she found herself falling any further for someone she couldn’t belong to. “I’m sorry, Angel. I can’t...”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Shock vibrated through his body at the words.

She refused to look at him as she nodded her head. “We just don’t fit. We can’t. You’re a vampire and I’m h...”

“I don’t want to lose you.” Angel clenched his hands into fists at his sides to keep from grabbing her and giving her a shake to force her to see past the label of his being a vampire to the man inside. At the resigned look on her face he softly whispered, “I can’t let you go.”

Joyce hardened her heart and refused to let his words sway her. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do but somehow she managed. She swiped a stray tear from her cheek before she spoke. “I’m sorry but you don’t have a choice.”

A snarl ripped from his throat as something inside of Angel snapped. “The hell I don’t.” He muttered darkly under his breath as he grabbed her and pulled until she was flush against his body.

“What are you doing?” Joyce tried to ignore the thrill his dominance had caused to course through her veins. This was the first time he had ever done this, been this forceful with her and she couldn’t say she hated it. He was usually so gentle with her and treated her like spun glass. But this... this was the actions of a man who knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to take it and God help her she liked it.

A smile, full of wicked promises and offering devilish delights, unlike anything she had ever seen appeared on his face. “What do you think?” As he slid one arm around her waist, he tangled the fingers of his other hand in her hair and tugged until she leaned her head back. 

Even though she knew better, knew she shouldn’t do this, there was no way she could stop herself. She didn’t even try. With a soft sigh Joyce went pliant in his arms. His to do with as he pleased. “Angel.” His name fell from her lips before she could recall it.

“Shh.” He ran his tongue along the tender skin of her throat before he gently bit down with blunt teeth. At her loud moan he grinned against her skin. “Easy, baby. You’ve only just begun to purr for me.” 

“This doesn’t change anything.” Joyce swallowed hard as she finished speaking. With all the sensations bombarding her body it was a wonder she could speak at all. She was proud of herself for being able to get that little bit out.

“We’ll see.” Angel whispered before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He was determined before he let Joyce walk out of his life, walk out on them, he was going to prove to her just how good they were together. They had something special; something worth saving and he would be damned if he let her throw it away because of something he couldn’t help. Before he was through Joyce would know his heart belonged to her just as her heart was already in his keeping.


End file.
